


La parrain 3

by sean900312



Category: DG - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean900312/pseuds/sean900312





	La parrain 3

《石牌》拍了差不多一个月，扮演男主上司的演员进组了。

主流历史讲将军与他的上司离心离德，论军事才能，将军战功赫赫，在战场上百无禁忌神鬼莫测，连南京的令都要挑拣着听，撒完尿抖个鸟的功夫能与阎王擦个肩，活活把政治宿敌气秃，十分丧心病狂。

他的上司戏份并不多，但几乎每一场都是与男主的对手戏，主要表达一种情绪即可：非常愤怒。

胡歌不认识这位演员，空闲时捻着黎重递给他的资料百度了一下，发现对方与自己同年，艹的居然还是小鲜肉人设，不禁心下惊惧，吭哧吭哧从沙发上蹭到穿衣镜前揽镜自照，发现三天不刮脸胡子还在，这才放下心来。

结果一见面胡歌不由得反思自己偏见过重，人家可真是在片场落座前要用湿巾擦一遍椅子的精致BOY，哪像他自己，灰头土脸大马金刀，军装外面的大棉衣还露了棉花，靴子上的泥能养活一片多肉植物，叼着烟蹲在土坑边，像只皮毛打绺的小野猫子，处女座活活给黎重掰成熟女座，想来与谭宗明好有一架可打。

精致小哥跟黎重聊了两句朝胡歌走过来，黎重坐在导演椅上立刻扭头嚷嚷着他的枸杞人参茶，小哥抓过胡歌的小脏手热情而亲切：“胡歌前辈您好，以后还要多多提携小弟呀。”

胡歌猫尾巴嗖的炸了毛，爪子给人捏在手心，只好露出红毯式围笑：“好的老弟，客气了老弟。”

黎重拿到了他的茶，赶紧在一边喝的滋喽滋喽，对胡歌投过来的视线避而不见，喝完躺在椅子里闭眼装死，结果放在椅子腿边的LOCKLOCK给一阵风路过的男主咣当一脚踹进了刚挖好的战壕里。

晚上黎导背着手拎着一小篮子新鲜水果亲自溜达到男主房间，理由都想好了：下场戏要吵架，台词多，导演来给你搭戏。不想男主毫不给面子，黎重拿着贿赂酒店管理搞来的备用房卡刷开一看，男主在床上窝成一团睡得小肚子一鼓一鼓。

胡歌是收了工撒欢就跑，回来洗完澡头发也不晓得吹干，倒在枕头里第一件事是跟美国那边视频连线看儿子，家里有个专门用来跟他视频通话用的IPAD，只要是他发来的通话请求，不论是胡爸胡妈还是家里的保姆，看见了必须马上接通，一分钟没人理胡歌就要闹，疯狂电话轰炸，两分钟没人理他就要鸡飞狗跳买机票飞过去。

很多时候宝宝还在晃着玩具咿咿呀呀的跟爸爸“聊天”，胡歌却累的睡着了，宝宝伸出肉呼呼的小手隔着屏幕想要摸爸爸的脸蛋，可爸爸已经握着手机没了反应，胡妈心疼儿子，关掉通话还要哄孙子，简直两个小祖宗。

胡歌睡觉的时候不出声也不踢被，安静的像吃了毒苹果的白雪公主（袁弘评价道），只是习惯性的满床找谭宗明，以往谭宗明对着他睡觉的时候他往他怀里钻，背对他的时候也要抱着腰贴着背，翻身压到他他还要张嘴咬人，却依然抱得紧紧的不撒手，比他起得早也不撒手，闭眼装死四肢并用，脸蛋蹭着人家胡茬哭唧唧的撒娇。谭宗明身经百战然而百战百殆，公司全不要了，人也不做了，缺席董事会只因为胳膊要伸给赖床的宝贝当抱枕用。

胡歌在床上拱了半天也没能摸到谭宗明，身上的浴袍蹭的七零八落，黎重坐在床边支着下巴看了一会看不下去，站起来伸手拉过被子给他盖上，伸出去的手突然被胡歌捉住，按在脸上轻轻的蹭，掌心和额头滚热，吐息沉重，眼角一片薄红。黎重也不知道他是睡着或醒着，只见他半张着双水汽氤氲的眼睛，眉间浅浅两个小坑，就是他皱眉的样子了。

“宗明，宝宝又哭了。”低头去听他说的话，听得不那么真切，也知道他在喊谭宗明。

黎重和所有人一样，并不清楚胡歌和谭宗明分手的原因，只是相比那些每天要在论坛开十几个帖子讨论这件事的网民，他了解谭宗明是个过分理性的人，因而对发生在这个混账身上的任何事情都不感到好奇。

可看到胡歌这个样子，黎重知道自己在心疼。他低身想要把胡歌从床上抱起来，胡歌顺势乖乖的伸出双臂搂住他的脖颈，猫儿一样在他脸边蹭，距离实在太近了，发肤间纯净的体味在黎重鼻端若有似无的撩拨，那一瞬间让他甚至要嫉妒谭宗明，他谭宗明妄自菲薄算计人心，何德何能被这样的胡歌依赖惦念却又忍心弃他于不顾？低头看看胡歌此刻的模样，便是天也舍不得塌下来啊！

胡歌摸索着抚上眼前人的脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，水红的唇里伸出柔软的舌，试探着去索吻。

他被谭宗明宠的太娇气了，以至于不擅长去主导情事，与众不同的身体让他在床上时永远带着一种好似胡歌独有的，懵懂的放荡。谭宗明甚至舍不得在他身上留下过重的痕迹，瓷白皮肉上的浅伤总是种触目惊心的美感，可这些带给胡歌的疼痛让谭宗明心有余悸，因为他没办法不去回想他们第一次上床的时候，他几乎要了胡歌的命。

谭宗明开始投资影视项目的初衷，着实是因为在国外赚多了不义之财，在香港同一群装穿唐装却讲不利索普通话的电影人打茶围，有位彭爷先前跟着他捞了不少好处，就揽着肩膀把一内地影视集团的副总介绍了过来，副总姓洪，气质儒雅一中年地中海，正要拉队伍单干，与谭宗明谈了一顿饭的时间，狼狈为奸不谋而合。几个亿的项目说小不小说大也不大，藏着咬手的票子若真的能够流入市场，哪怕只收回几层，也不是赔钱的买卖，何况近些年内地电影市场的德行大家有目共睹，这其中的人脉若能打通，那可谓罗马就在眼前，当即连IP都选好了，两个电话敲定了导演和编剧。彭少说演员就更别愁，三天后港边游轮上的时尚界酒会你俩都来，看中哪个，只要长嘴会念词，我都给你俩搞定。

哪想谭宗明捻着酒杯绕着满场红绿莺燕晃悠了一圈，没一个入得了眼，反倒给这群妖鸡闹腾的心烦意乱。最后被偷鸡摸狗餍足归来的彭爷和洪总找到的时候，他正瞧着现场LED巨屏上尼玛阿新一季的广告片皱着眉头出神，见他俩过来，直接用手指着屏幕上广告片里的代言人问，这是模特还是演员，在不在这？

彭少跟洪总对视一眼，朝楼下指了指，面色尴尬：“来是来了，人家不混这场子，贵宾舱跟老军长听戏呢。”  
谭宗明点了点头，转身往甲板上走，走了没两步夹着烟回头随口又问了句：那他今晚还下船吗？

说完三人都愣了一下，然后勾肩搭背笑的颇不体面。

客观来讲谭宗明并不是个好色的，很多人只知道他玩的东西稀罕古怪，珍奇古董战马豪车，在生意场上至少不会为美色折腰。他若有时间，会去约艺术学院的女学生，新鲜的时候温柔体贴，厌了也愿意给一笔可观的封口费，从未在这方面贻人口实，除了曾不小心泡到了黎重黎大导演的宝贝闺女……

因此即便他欣赏胡歌的容貌，也不会去为了影像资料里的惊鸿一瞥而在现实中预判风险。

直到他真的见到了胡歌。

甲板上那会太阳还没有完全从海平面上沉下去，胡歌靠在栏杆上仰着头朝天上看，他并没有像这游轮上大多数的宾客一样盛装打扮，而是穿着一件过于宽大的白色毛衣，手肘向后支在栏杆上的姿势，让他大半个肩颈都露在外面，半张侧脸被身后巨大残阳洒在海面上的余晖渡成金色，在温热的海风里和水波一同泛着光。

谭宗明走过去问他在看什么。 

胡歌抬手指着飞向码头的一群海鸥：“最后面那只太幼小了，我怕它坠到海里去。”

宽大柔软的衣袖随着动作滑下去，露出一段雪白的手臂，谭宗明朝着他手臂指的方向看，他不知道该怎么应答这句话，于是只好把看到的告诉他，小海鸥飞过去了，不会坠到海里。

胡歌终于低下头来看他，被这认真刻板的回应逗笑。那笑勾的谭宗明心尖瘙痒，也料定这漂亮的男人定是生活得穷极乏味，因为这海鸥哪里好看，他讲的话又哪里好笑呢？

（操？什么玩意？Rose胡和Jack谭用你写？？？）

胡歌的生活定然是乏味的，连后来接了洪亮递过来的剧本都是因为谭宗明那天在甲板上说的那一句可有可无的话，被他当做是一种笨拙的慰藉了。

剧组在国外拍摄，谭宗明陪着胡歌几乎玩遍了整个欧洲，那时候胡歌很少称呼他的名字，只亲亲热热的叫他哥，从他的手上抢烟抽，挂在他的背上不肯走路，钻进他的帐篷里把冰凉的脚贴在他的小腿上取暖，开心的时候送老男人同款手表，不开心转头呲他一脸口水。剧拍了不到一半导演毛晓荣站在毒辣的太阳下顶着锃亮的光头忍无可忍指着给胡歌剥芒果皮的谭宗明大骂：“剧组他妈的劳民伤财是出来给你俩拍摄婚纱照的吗？”

胡歌小心翼翼蹲在地上挪过去蹭导演的腿：“天啦，毛绒绒又怒发冲冠啦！”

所幸后来影片上映，票房一周破十亿，洪亮跟谭宗明刚注册的小公司原地名声大噪，胡歌身价一下子呈平方之势飞升，简直红到了走在街上迎面飞剧本的程度，吓得每天躲在谭宗明佘山上的大别墅里心惊胆战砸核桃吃。

谭宗明对文艺电影的欣赏能力有限，把影片票房成绩更多的归功于胡歌，首战告捷他便不再有太多兴趣为项目本身投入过多的精力，收益大半扔给了公司和洪亮。他依然受邀参加影视圈制片和导演的私人聚会，胡歌跟着去了一次，大明星对此没有表现出过高的热情，但谦卑有礼进退得当，仿佛更专注于吃吃喝喝。谭宗明当着众人问胡歌有没有兴趣再次合作，胡歌用高脚杯喝酸奶，专心致志的转杯子找草莓果肉，闻言舔着嘴角对他笑，开玩笑说哥，糖人的政治任务还等着我去呢，您也知道karen的脸色向来不好看，我在外面野了大半年，公司现在市场报价都给我涨到离谱，不划算啊哥不划算。

那时候谭宗明总是觉得胡歌打发他的态度是那么的游刃有余，老男人不免心下轻浮，20几岁出道的少年，花间绝色稳立高枝，哪能不是从风月里趟过来的呢？

那晚抱着胡歌滚上床的时候是没有存一点怜爱的心思，小东西不稀罕结交攀附，不享受万众追捧，喝醉了却偏偏揽着他的脖子叫哥哥，天之骄子投怀送抱他哪能不解风情？

胡歌意识仅存半分，谭宗明也不比他清醒，西装被解了七七八八，因为知道是谭宗明，甚至乖乖的伸直了腿给他扯掉裤子，他喊着哥，我渴，可这个时候似乎说什么都是调情的戏码，谭宗明低声笑，分开他的腿去吻他腿间的性器，只是几个浅吻，那里便浮上血色颤巍巍的挺立起来，舌尖顺着秀气的一对卵蛋向下游走，却突然碰到毛发间湿润柔软的触感……胡歌呻吟声都变了调，猛地蜷起腿，几乎摔下床，跌跌撞撞的躲在厚重的落地窗帘后面去了。

谭宗明站起来走到窗边，嗓子是嘶哑的，向他伸出手：“歌歌，过来。”

胡歌被酒精折磨的头脑混沌，下意识抓着窗帘往后躲：“……哥哥不要过来……”

他身后的落地窗是开着的，谭宗明抬手把窗户推紧，胡歌被那关窗的声音吓了一跳，扔开窗帘跑出来被谭宗明一把抱住。

老男人知道自己看到的是什么，这漂亮珍贵的小东西，在床上激烈绝望的翻腾，踹他咬他伸手打他，可还是被皮带把一只手臂捆在了床头柱上。谭宗明把手指伸进去，胡歌颤抖的想要缩起身体，他的下巴被谭宗明捏在手里，哭的额角上的筋都凸出来，红着眼睛蹙紧眉尖的模样让谭宗明失去理智。

“你这么漂亮，都有谁碰过你这里？”

“没有人……哥，我什么都答应你，别这么对我……”

谭宗明自然是不信的，他把抽出来的手指轻轻的在胡歌的脸上刮蹭，带着足够湿润的热度，看着他眼泪不停地顺着眼角流下来，又马上积满了眼眶。他是真的在害怕，谭宗明低下头吻他的脸和彤红的肩颈，带着安慰的语气漫不经心的哄他。

“不哭了歌歌，不哭了好不好。”

胡歌被他吻得浑身酥软，他天真的以为是男人心软了，他想试着推开他，解开他的手臂，锋利的皮带扣在挣动的过程中划破他的手腕，血淌满了整条小臂。

谭宗明吻住胡歌的嘴唇，把呜咽声堵在喉咙里，胀到紫红的粗壮性器抵着窄小的穴口没有丝毫停顿的插了进去。里面实在太紧了，他甚至没办法一下子抽出来，胡歌在他身下剧烈的颤抖挣扎，胸口激烈的起伏，他灼热甬道里很快湿润起来，谭宗明双手握着他的膝盖，舒服得仰着头深深浅浅的抽插。

这对他太残忍了，谭宗明想，他在娱乐圈里举足轻重，多少剧组肖想的金贵男主，多少品牌商的宠儿，偏偏生了一副这样的身体，轻易的搂着男人的脖子毫无警惕的撒娇，他怎么保护自己呢？

血腥味在鼻端愈加浓重，谭宗明低下头，胡歌的血顺着他们交合的地方浸透了一大片床单，哭喊声微弱的几不可闻，半边脸埋在枕头里，挂着眼泪的睫毛这个时候或许太沉重了，坠的他连眼睛也无法完全睁开。

谭宗明低身解了床头柱上的皮带扣子，把他抱起来坐在自己身上缓慢的抽动性器，胡歌便趴在他的肩膀上任由他摆弄，他像是知道自己别无选择，只能等着谭宗明爽够了把精液射进自己的身体里。

那天之后胡歌再没有刻意的去亲近谭宗明，但却变得格外乖巧，他生了一场大病，谭宗明不信任国内的医生，私人飞机飞到美国直接把胡歌送到了朋友的一家不对外开放的私人疗养院，亲自陪床护理，胡歌乖得给水就喝喂药就吃，但也不愿与谭宗明多讲一句话。

后来他忍不住小心翼翼的问谭宗明，是不是我跟你好，你就不会把我的事情告诉别人。

谭宗明知道自己做了一件错事，他不是那么的在乎胡歌曾经跟多少人上过床，但当他知道胡歌真的一个也没有的时候，却心痛的追悔莫及。他曾经那么亲近自己，像只调皮的小猫一样毫无防备的团在他的怀里，尾巴缠在他的手腕上，同他玩耍在他怀里露出肚皮，可他亲手毁了这样甜蜜的关系，就像那时，他在他的心里该是多么的丑恶，才能够被问出这样的问题？

谭宗明坐在床边去搂过胡歌的肩膀，胡歌在他怀里瑟缩发抖却不敢躲开。他说，我会把你当做是我的爱人，我的宝贝，你在我怀里的时候我保护你，你离开我的时候，我也不会背叛你，无论你在哪里，哥哥都永远挂念你。

老男人的情话总是这么笨拙老套，胡歌那时太过害怕了，他不得不相信谭宗明，可一直到现在，他们真的分开了，胡歌在梦里记起这句话，却突然想他想的心酸又委屈。

你在哪里呢？挂念我为什么不来见我呢？那我就去见你好了，不管你在哪，都只是一张机票的距离而已，我去看看你，告诉你我梦见你了，然后我就走。

胡歌在醒来之前为自己打算好了一切，却在睁开眼的一瞬间知道那就是他做不到的事情。他从黎重的怀里挣脱出来，低着头心不在焉的小声向黎重道歉。

黎重仍旧是那副面无表情的样子，他说胡歌你发烧了，明天的戏不能耽搁，穿上衣服去医院打一针吧，我在酒店门口等你。

胡歌猛的拽住黎重的胳膊：“黎叔！不去医院了，没多大的事，睡一觉明早就好，都不耽误。”

“你自己穿上衣服跟我下去，还是我打电话让谭宗明来接你？”

胡歌站不住，他靠在沙发上把黎重的手贴上自己的额头，眼泪噼里啪啦的掉下来：“我不烧了黎叔，明早就好了。”

黎重看着他，不再说什么，抽回手转身出了房间。

将军与上司在战场的戏份一共拍摄了3天，随后整个战争部分全部杀青，全组转移上海，女主角司嘉骑着摩托载了两箱啤酒风驰电掣进了组，她演了黎重两部戏的女主，人称嘉爷，外面传言说是黎导的第五个情妇，司嘉对此传言嗤之以鼻，然后回应道，哦演了黎导女主都是情妇，那胡歌是我六妹了吧。

司嘉进组的时候胡歌刚下了一场戏，正衣衫不整的坐在小板凳上低头捧着一盆拌了千岛酱的菜叶子啃，听见嘉爷的笑声由远及近，颤巍巍的站起来把小板凳往咯吱窝底下一夹，端着小盆猫着腰准备跑路，不想被及时出现的嘉爷伸手薅住后颈毛给扯了回来。  
胡歌缩着脖子往边上蹭，司嘉皱着眉头打量他半晌，一脸嫌弃的把他丢开。

“外面传言你跟黎重有一腿，发展到哪一步了？”

胡歌吓得原地打了个嗝，讲话磕磕绊绊：“啥，啥！那不是你传的吗！”

司嘉抢走他的小板凳坐下来翘着二郎腿：“那我再给你爆个料，我前天在香港碰见你前任了，带着个小鲜肉在九龙城那边找停车位，可能准备车震吧。”

胡歌抱着小盆子往嘴里塞了一片西瓜，然后恹恹的伸手跟助理要柠檬汁喝：“恭祝他福寿与天齐，我去睡午觉了，到这就是到了自己家，您请自便。”说完裹紧大衣慢吞吞的往车边走。

助理朝司嘉笑笑：“感冒了，精神不太好。”

司嘉接过胡歌递给助理的小盆子挑了一块水果塞进嘴里，翻着白眼冷笑：“我看他不像感冒了，像怀孕了。”


End file.
